


broken promise

by wildxships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred and Selina brotp?, Angst, F/M, I tried lmao, Semi-smut, Smut, apologetic Bruce, batcat reunion, gordon & Alfred ship it, kinda oc?, pissed off selina, reconnection, the finale f’d me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxships/pseuds/wildxships
Summary: Selina comes back to Gotham months after the season 4 finale and finds the city in ruins. But all she’s looking for is him, and she just so happens to be very pissed off.





	broken promise

 

 

>  

* * *

“ ** _ **The promise given was a necessity of the past: the word broken is a necessity of the present.”**_**

 

**_**-Niccolo Machiavell** _ **

 

* * *

 

Her body feels as though it’s about to give up. She’s a fighter, but she doesn’t feel like putting up a fight today. She wants it to end. She wants the feeling of never being enough for anyone, to end. Maybe this can make it all end.

 

But she can’t, she won’t. She knows that Bruce needs her and he’s going to be there waiting for her because he promised. 

 

She loves him. She won’t admit it anytime soon, but she loves that boy more than anything else. So she won’t give up. Because he’ll be there. 

 

Atleast she hopes.

 

* * *

 

 

When she wakes, it’s abruptly almost as she was shaken by a nightmare and that makes her all the more scared.

 

She notices that no one is there, and her heart begins to break. 

 

_He lied._

 

_He broke his promise._

 

_Maybe he doesn’t care._

 

All these thoughts rush to her head and she doesn’t want to believe it. She chooses not to believe it, because would he really leave her all alone?

 

She hears the door open and suddenly she’s hoping, ‘maybe he’s here’. 

 

She turns only seeing Alfred. “Wait where’s Bruce? Is he in the bathroom or something? Can you go find him?” All she wants is him, she just wants to see him.

 

And all she’s met with is Alfred’s smile that looks so broken and as if he’s apologizing and- oh.

 

Realization sets in, he’s not here.

 

Alfred seeing her smile turn down, he tries to offer some level of comfort, ”Miss Kyle-“

 

”He promised Alfred.” She looks at him with her eyes, and she looks utterly broken. “He promised and I actually believed him. I thought he was going to be here. I thought he’d be waiting for me to wake up.” She takes a deep breath as her dialogue turns more into sobbing then anything. “I fought for him, and he’s not even here.”

 

Alfred not knowing how to comfort the girl hugs her, and is very surprised when she leans into him accepting his comfort.

 

”Alfred, why doesn’t he care?” She mumbles against his shoulder.

 

Alfred pulls away shocked, “Miss Kyle I’ve told you this before, under different circumstances, yes, but they still count. That boy he’s been loyal to you, he’s been good, he’s been a friend and I’ve seen the way he looks at you. But right now, Gotham needs him and he needs to be there.”

 

”I need him.” She’s tired and she just needs him to be here, to make all the fighting worth it.

 

”The only reason he’s still there is because he knows you’re safe. The second that he even thinks that your aren’t, he’ll be here. You say the word, and he’ll be here.” 

 

Selina looks at Alfred in disbelief, after everything they have gone through, here he is giving her hope. She offers him a soft smile, “Thanks Alfred.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the weeks that come Selina undergoes surgery multiple times and begins physical therapy. To say she’s frustrated would be an understatement.

 

“Why do I even have to go to physical therapy, why can’t i just start walking? What’s the point of just moving portions of my body, when I can get it over with right away?” Selina rants off to a very annoyed looking Alfred.

 

“Because Miss, if you do it all at once you may loose your ability to walk, won’t help with your whole theif job will it?” Alfred remarks.

 

”I get it.” She pauses and thinks of Bruce, times when they used to banter or when they were around each other. “How is he?” She asks suddenly interested in her hands.

 

“I talked to Gordon, he’s okay.” He pauses unsure whether to continue or not.

 

”But?” 

 

“But what?”

 

”Just tell me. Don’t hide anything from me, I deserve to know.” For the last couple of weeks, Selina and Alfred had begun to bond in this friendship sort of relationship, and she knew when he didn’t want to tell her something.

 

He sighs knowing that the truth would come out one way or another, ”He’s not taking care of himself. He’s driving himself crazy looking for Jeremiah and Gordon doesn’t know what to do anymore. He says that Bruce has become obsessed with trying to help the people of Gotham.”

 

There’s a silence in the room both unsure what to say or do.

 

”You should go.” She says looking out the window, not meeting his eyes. He should be there for Bruce, not her. Bruce is what matters.

 

”I shall not.”

 

She immediately looks at him surprised. Alfred seeing her look offers an explanation.

 

”The last thing Bruce told me was that it’d be better if I was here with you, so that he knows you’re okay. If I leave now, he’ll be damaged beyond repair. You are the one thing that is in the back of his mind, the one thing that keeps him going. So if it’s alright with you I’ll be staying.”

 

”Okay.” She doesn’t put up a fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Its been a month or two since that night. She’s able to walk and run, but she’s still not up to her stealth skills. Alfred says that it might take a while for her to be there again, but now she wants more than before.

 

She realizes that in the time she’s been here, Bruce still hasn’t made any attempt to see her or even call her. It makes her worry, even though she won’t admit it.

 

”He’s not going to come is he?” She asks Alfred one night as he’s making her food.

 

”Miss Kyle we’ve talked about this as soon as I ask he’ll come, so do you want me to get him here?”

 

”I want him to be here of his own free will. I don’t want to be that needy,” she pauses unsure how to define herself in Bruce’s life.  _Girlfriend._ “Friend.” 

 

Alfred gives her a look when she pauses, “Miss Kyle, you and Bruce are not just friends. You push each other away but eventually, you always end up together.”

 

”Maybe not this time,” She says with a finality that makes Alfred continue cooking and ignores her sadden look.

 

* * *

  _Somewhere in Gotham._

 

Bruce has driven himself crazy. Well, not crazy crazy, but pretty damn close.

 

Gordon was worried about him. Bruce was trying to put on muscle, beat up any person to find Jerome, and try to take care of the people of Gotham all at once. It wasn’t healthy.

 

 

Gordon finally confronts him knowing this couldn’t continue anymore “Bruce maybe you should take a break.”

 

”I can’t.” Bruce avoids his gaze.

 

”Why not?” 

 

“You know why not.”

 

“You should go visit her.” Gordon says, “maybe seeing her will help you.” He puts his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, but immediately he flinches away.

 

”What’s wrong with your shoulder?” Gordon asks noticing the obvious pain.

 

”Nothing.”

 

”Bruce.”

 

Knowing he couldn’t hide it, Bruce pulled down his shirt to reveal a big bruise.

 

”Bruce you need to stop this,” Gordon says now angry as to why he was having this teenager do all these dangerous actions.

 

”I’m not going to stop. I can’t” He says with a level of confidence that Gordon knows he won’t be able to change. “I’m not going to stop until the person who did this to her,” he pauses trying to stop all the emotion leaking out of his voice, “Is gone and locked up far away from Gotham.”

 

”Bruce you don’t always have to be strong you know that right?” 

 

He breaks. Bruce falls and he’s crying. He’s sobbing for the memory of the boy he used to be, he’s crying for the girl she used to be, he’s crying because he lied to her and he’s crying because he misses her so much.

 

“Bruce I get that you feel guilty, but pushing Selina away out of Gotham won’t help anyone especially you. I get it, I went through this too. And I ended up losing the person I loved, don’t make yourself lose her.”

 

He’s stopped sobbing, but his eyes are std and tears have continued rolling down his face. “Not yet. I just I need to find Jeremiah.” With this he stands up and makes his way out into the streets, searching for him.

 

* * *

 

It’s been 6 months since she was shot. She’s now able to walk, run and fight. 3 months ago, Tabitha visited her telling her what’s happening in Gotham. She also tells Selina that when she comes back she needs to be prepared, and she gives her the whip she lost.

 

At first, when Alfred saw the whip, he immediately grabbed it away and hid it. “Not yet. First when you can run 5 miles on your own then you can train, but not yet.”

 

Using that as her motivation, she began to make progress at a faster rate. At first, it was running up and down the stairs, then it was being able to run a full mile until a month later she was able to run 5 miles without irregular breathing or fumbling.

 

Alfred, always a man of his word, had even helped her with her training. When she asked why, his only response was that he never wants to ever see or hear that she was hurt.

 

”Aww, you care about me.”

 

”Yea yea you little rascal, off with your training.”

 

In these 6 months, she was almost at the level she used to be exempt, she wasn’t silent anymore. She made noise as she did her activities, and she was very frustrated by that fact. And all she wanted was to be fully okay, to be better and to go home. She’s unclear what she means by home. Was it the streets of Gotham? The Sirens Club? Or was it him?

 

”Alfred?”

 

”Yes, Miss?” He turns his attention towards her.

 

”When do you think we’ll go back?” She asks tentatively, unsure if he even knew.

 

”I don’t know, being here it was always about getting you better and now you are.”

 

”So what does that mean?”

 

”Whenever you’re ready I suppose.” He says offering no clear indication of when that was.

 

”How will I know that?”

 

”You just will.”

 

She hasn't seen him for 8 months, the realization dawns on her. Every time he calls Alfred, he always avoids talking to her. She’s angry at him. She’s angry that he doesn’t even want to talk to her.

 

She wants to see him. That much is obvious. But she doesn’t know how she will feel. She’s angry at him. She’s mad at him. She misses him. She loves him. She feels too much when she’s with him, and wouldn’t it better if she didn’t? 

 

Wouldn’t it be better if she just felt one emotion?

 

A phone ringing snaps her out of her thoughts. She looks at Alfred and nods her head, silently asking who it was.

 

He mouthes back ‘Gordon’ which is weird since he hasn’t called in months. He listens attentively and his facial features turn to worry. He hangs up the phone offering an “I’ll be there” before he turns to reach for his jacket and gun.

 

”What’s wrong?” She questions, as she notices his behavior.

 

”I have to go.”

 

”Go where? Wait what’s happening?”

 

”Bruce. He’s in trouble or he’s getting himself into trouble.”

 

”What’d he do?”

 

”He found out where Jeremiah is and he’s going after him alone.”

 

With this, she immediately stands up and grabs her whip, “I’m coming with you.”

 

”No you’re not.” 

 

“Yes, I am.” They both stare at each other seeing who’d break first. “First you’re not the boss of me, second I don’t want anything to happen to Bruce,” worry etches her face as soon as she says his name, “And plus the asshole shot me, I want to return the favor.”

 

”Alright then, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce was angry. His anger for Jeremiah has been multiplying by the second since he shot Selina. And now he has his chance to end the madness.

 

“Jeremiah!” He yells as he enters the building in which he was instructed to meet him. “Show your face!”

 

”Bruce. You didn’t have to shout, I can hear your madness for miles.” Bruce hears him but he can’t see him.

 

”Where are you?”

 

”I’m right behind you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alfred can this thing go any faster?!” Selina yells as he maneuvers through the highway.

 

”I’m sorry miss,” He says sarcastically “But I’m going as fast as I can.”

 

”Well, it’s not fast enough!” She says stubbornly, looking at into the city wondering where he was.

 

”I’m worried about him too, you know.” 

 

“I’m not worried about him.” 

 

“Yeah like I'll ever believe a word you say.”

 

”Just go faster.”

 

* * *

 

 

This is how he’s going to die. He had let his anger completely blindside him, and now Jeremiah is going to kill him.

 

For as much time as Jeremiah said he wanted Bruce to turn into a dark knight, he also didn’t like to lose. The factor that’s causing him to lose-Bruce. So in his mind, Bruce needs to go.

 

He thinks back to every mistake he’s ever made, that he can never go back and fix. To every promise, he’s ever broken, and now can never make them come true.

 

He thinks about Alfred, how he might end up being alone. He thinks of Lucius and Gordon and how they’ll try to help the city as much as they can.

 

But most of all he thinks about her. Selina. His childhood love, the girl that he made the biggest promise to and broke. He should’ve stayed with her. He should’ve done everything to make her happy. He should’ve done so many things and now he’ll never be able to do them.

 

”Such a shame, you could have been great,” Jeremiah takes out his gun and points it at Bruce, who’s laying on the ground beaten by Jerome’s minions.

 

”He still can, jackass” and he swears he hears Selina. Turning in the direction of the voice,  a part of him hopes that she’s here and another part of him says she’s nowhere near Gotham. But, he sees her. 

 

“Selina,” He croaks, and it takes him back to the diner when she had saved him. 

 

“You shut up, I might be saving your ass but I’m pissed at you.” She says looking at him with a glare that makes him cringe when he realizes what’s coming at him.

 

“Oh, and she lives,” Jeremiah says turning his body fully towards Selina. “Thought you’d be in a wheelchair right about now.”

 

With Jeremiah’s full attention on Selina, he sees Alfred come out, so as he’s not detected, and make his way towards him. “Hello Master B, how are you holding up?” He says helping Bruce stand up.

 

”Youre here,” Bruce says amazed that the people that he hasn’t seen for months are now back.

 

“What? And miss all the fun?” Alfred jokes, “Plus that girl has been wanting to get her revenge.” He points to Selina who is still in a bantering exchange between Jeremiah.

 

”At who, me or Jeremiah?” He asks.

 

”Well to be quite honest both of you.”

 

”How bad is it going to be?”

 

”Well, it’s been 8 months, so bad.” With that Bruce sighs focusing his attention on Jeremiah.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a long day, they had finally beat Jeremiah and were now at the manor. 

 

Selina has not said anything to him, and honestly it’s freaking him out.

 

”Well, I’ll leave you kids to catch up.” Alfred says passing a look at Selina, almost as to say “Don’t hurt him too badly.”

 

As he leaves, Bruce looks at Selina waiting for her to say something.

 

She does nothing. She sits on the couch looking at her hands, either remembering the last time she was in the room or who she was with.

 

He realized that she wasn’t going to say anything, so he decided to start. ”Selina, I’m-“

 

”8 months,” she starts. “You didn’t call, you didn’t visit, you didn’t even write a letter.”

 

”I know, and I’m-“

 

”You promised me Bruce,” her voice wavers.

 

He stays silent, not knowing how to deal with a crying Selina.

 

”I thought I was going to die. I didn’t want to fight, but the one thing that kept me going was that you had promised me you weren’t going to leave, that you’d be right there with me.” She says looking at him with broken eyes.

 

He feels guilty, he has for a while but right now, looking at her he wants to take away all the pain he created.

 

“And I can’t even be angry at you, because the only reason you stayed was because the city was falling apart. The city needed you, Bruce.” She says looking away from him, probably to hide from him.

 

He moves to sit next to her and puts her hand on top of her’s, “You needed me too. And I’m so sorry Selina, I should have visited. I should have been there when you woke up, I just I couldn’t see you look almost dead and not do anything. Not when it was my fault.”

 

She turns her head towards him. “It wasn’t your fault. Me being shot was not your fault. Jeremiah, he’s twisted and he just wanted to hurt everyone.”

 

”Can you ever forgive me?” He asks.

 

”I don’t know,” He looks down, avoiding her gaze, but she quickly reaches out to him lifting his head to look at her. “You can try making it up to me though.” 

 

He looks at her, truly looks at her for the first time in the eight months. She’s different he notices. How, he’s not sure.

 

”Can I kiss you?” He asks hesitantly.

 

“Sure, just make sure there are no evil men lurking around the corner.” She jokes.

 

”Selina.” He groans, again reminded of what had happened.

 

”Hey, I’m joking okay, just-just kiss me.” She tells him, more like demands.

 

When their lips meet, it's hesitant, as if they’re scared that something will break this.

 

Then Selina begins to kiss him harder, as if trying to make sure that this is real. He meets each kiss with as much intensity, trying to seek more. Because with her, he always wants more.

 

“Selina, we can’t,” He says pulling away after noticing how fast things were progressing. He can hear Selina wine as she chases his lips with her own.

 

”Yes we can,” she begins to slowly make her way into his lap, testing him.

 

He can feel her body press into his and he wants to give in so badly to his urges. “I just think that this is happening too fast?” His brain is short-circuiting, and now he feels Selina kissing her way from his lips to his neck, and it feels too good to be true.

 

”Bruce, stop thinking too much,” she whispers into his ear and it breaks whatever made him stop.

 

 He kisses her harder before, rougher making her moan into his mouth. He pulls her closer, closer until all that separates them is their clothes. ’ _Why do they still have their clothes on?’_

 

”Bedroom, now.” He hears her sigh when he picks her up and quickly makes his way to his room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't ever want to stop. He doesn't think that he actually can. He's consumed with the thought of her, the thought of how she'll be, how she'll feel. Thinking of it sends another moan out of his mouth.

 

They're both looking at each other, him with his hands on her thighs pulling her clopol. She’s on top of him, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. They're on his bed, both waiting to reach uncharted territory together but not knowing exactly how to get there.

 

 ”Relax, ” she whispered into his ear, noticing the obvious tension as he held onto her. She placed butterfly kisses trailing down from his ear to his neck, smirking into his skin as she heard his grunt of approval.

 

Her kisses began to soothe him, and he was filled with this need to please her to make her feel as much as he was.

 

Quickly, he pulled her from his lap onto the bed so he could be on top of her. Adjusting to this new position Selina wrapped her legs around him, nudging him closer to her. Taking the nudge as an indicator to do more, he rocked against her making them both moan in approval.

 

Gasping into the kiss, she tries to pull him closer for any type of friction. ”Do that again.”

 

He does, and it's like this barrier of unknowingness is broken and they both instantly know what to do. 

 

She pulls his shirt off, flipping them over so she’s on top and kisses her way down his chest. Every now and then she'll stop to pay extra attention to his chest leaving red marks.

 

Bruce is in a state of bliss and all he wants to do is kiss her even more, so he pulls her up and meets her lips in a searing kiss. They're both fighting for dominance trying to outwin the other, but it's not till Bruce slips his hands under her shirt and brushes his hand against her left breast that he wins.

 

”Oh my God.” She sighs, and he takes this as his cue to continue. He inches her shirt slowly up, until she gets too impatient of his delaying actions. Instead, she sits on top of his laying form and pulls the shirt over her head and continues kissing him. 

 

Bruce can feel her cloth covered chest against his own and he wants to feel her entire chest against his own. He snakes his arms around her and starts fumbling with the clip.

 

Selina noticing his obvious struggle starts laughing. He gives her a look, and she’s trying very hard not to laugh even more. “I’m sorry Bruce, but if you want this,” she moves so her mouth is near his ear and so he has a good look at her boobs. She purrs, “then you have to work for it.”

 

She’s smirking at him, challenging him and he doesn’t want to loose so he tries again, successfully unclipping her bra. 

 

As she sheds the material, he pulls her closer so he is eye level to her breasts and gives a kiss to the section between them. He can hear her moaning, so he makes his way to the right and starts giving her mark. Not wanting to leave the other unattended, his hand reaches and begins to fondle the nipple between his fingers.

 

Selina becomes an obvious mess, and wants a very needed release. She grinds her hips into his, and it hits her in a spot themat feels too good.

 

”Bruce,” she pants.

 

”Yes,” his voice is muffled as he is now paying attention to her left boob.

 

”I want more.”

 

Both try to unshed the rest of their clothes as fast as possible, until all that is separating them is their underwear.

 

”Are you sure?” He asks looking at her with the softest look he has ever given her, and her heart melts.

 

”Bruce, being with you is the most sure thing.” She says pulling him for another kiss, that eventually leads to a night full of pleasure and reconnection.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up to find herself staring at a naked chest, enveloped around someone’s arms.

 

She looks up and sees Bruce already looking at her with a look of pure content.

 

”Good morning,” He says kissing her forehead.

 

“Morning.” She nuzzles her head into his chest, and his arms tighten around her. “How long have you been awake?”

 

”A while. I haven’t honestly really slept since that night.”

 

Remembering the past months, she quickly pulls away from him to slap him across his face. When she looks at him, she’s met with his shocked face.

 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

 

“You left me. You didn’t stay.” She says pointing out everything that was wrong. She couldn’t look at him, she didn’t want him to see how much it had hurt her.

 

”Selina, I’m so sorry.” She hears him whisper. “Please look at me.” He pleads.

 

She turns so her back is facing him. “When I woke up, you weren’t there. Bruce, everyone that I’ve ever loved always leaves. For once, I thought someone would stay. But you didn’t. You stayed here. And I get that. I get that you feel an obligation to the city, but you could have waited. You could have waited until I woke up, and then left. But you didn’t.”

 

”I wanted to. Believe me I did, but Selina the city was falling around me and I had to do something. I had to stop him before he could ever get near you again.”

 

Finally, she turns her body so it’s facing him. She can see the guilt that he still carries, He can see the brokenness she carries.

 

”Why didn’t you atleast call me!” She’s angry again.

 

“Because as soon as I heard your voice I would have dropped everything to go to you. And that, that scares me. It scares me how much I love you.” He starts off strong, but ends the last phrase in a whisper.

 

 

“I love you too.” She says surprising him. His face instantly breaks out into a hopeful happy smile, that she can’t help but mirror. “Besides, we have a lot of time to ourselves, we can do whatever we want.” She says offering a coy smile, as she brushed her finger tips across his arm.

 

”What did you have in mind?”

 

To answer him, she kisses him.

 

* * *

 

The previous night.

 

Alfred makes his way out of the mansion, leaving some well deserved time to Bruce and Selina.

 

He knows eventually what will happen between them and does not want to see or hear that exchange take place. He just hopes that he is not a butler to another Wayne-Kyle generation.

 

He goes to the GCPD, knowing the Gordon would still need help in the aftermath of Jeremiah’s lockup.

 

”Alfred, what are you doing here?” Gordon asks as soon as he sees Alfred.

 

”Well Miss Kyle and Master B are having a reconnection of sorts, and I did not want to be there for that.” He cringes at the thought if what might be happening.

 

”What do you think they're doing? Selina is probably slapping him senseless and interrogating him.”

 

”Among other things, ” Alfred grumbles making Gordon realize what he was implying.

 

”Oh, oh my...You know I didn't need that image in my head, ” he says rubbing his temple and trying to avoid looking at Alfred.

 

”Well it was inevitable, don't you think?” Alfred says smiling.

 

”That it was.”

 

* * *

 

 Maybe it was inevitable. Maybe it was always supposed to be Selina and Bruce. All we can know for sure is that the choices they had made always led them to the other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has officially been the longest fanfiction I have ever read. I'm working on some other Batcat fanfiction currently, cannot promise when they will be up but hopefully by the end of this month I will have something up.


End file.
